


I Hate That I Don't Hate You

by aca_bechloe47



Series: Bechle Mini-Fic Month [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Fluff, Puppies, beca being a giant cinnoman roll, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe mini-fic week, bechloe week prompt, weeklybechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: There are just some things Beca can't say no to, Chloe Beale is one of them. er...all of them actually. But it doesn't mean she has to like it...
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechle Mini-Fic Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698139
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	I Hate That I Don't Hate You

“Baby, please!” Chloe pouted as she looked over at her girlfriend, who wasn’t looking at her. Instead was trying to pretend like her attention was on her laptop.

“Choe, no.” Beca stated simply as she typed a few things into her computer to save the progress on her song. She turned to Chloe after she was done. “We don’t have time and I don’t know how to like do that…”

“You…” Chloe countered. “You don’t have the time, but I do! I’ll figure everything out, I promise! Come on!? You know when we do, you’ll love it!”

“Chloe you work almost as much as I do.” Beca pointed out as she folded her arms over her chest, almost as if to say she wasn’t backing down. “We aren’t doing this. I’m sorry but no. At least not right now.”

“Bec….” Chloe whined, suddenly the cutes, most irresistible puppy dog face popping out. Beca groaned and leaned back in her chair. 

“Stop! Don’t look at me like that.” Beca complained.

“Bec.” Chloe stated again and stood up form her seat on the couch and walked over to Beca, moving her laptop and sitting on her lap. Beca’s hands instinctively landed on her waist. She looked into her girlfriends eyes and sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win. But Beca wasn’t quite ready to give up the fight, just yet anyway. 

“I swear to god, Chloe…” Beca grumbled but there was no real heat in her tone. 

“Baby, you’re going on tour soon and I’m going to be all alone. I need a friend.” Chloe stated very matter of factly. Beca tilted her head back and squeezed gently on Chloe’s hips. 

“Why do you do this to me?!” Beca mumbled. She moved her head back up and looked at Chloe. “Fine.”

Chloe squealed loudly in Beca’s ear causing her to wince in slight pain. 

“You’re the best!!!” Chloe hugged Beca excitedly. 

“I’m regretting this already…” Beca mumbled. 

* * *

“That little shit!” Beca yelled in anger. 

Chloe winced as she knew who Beca was talking about. She couldn’t see her girlfriend but she just knew. 

Soon Beca walked into their bedroom, holding up her headphones. She thrusted it at Chloe and her eyes widened as she saw the obvious bite marks that ran along the cord. 

“That damn dog destroyed my favorite set!” Beca yelled in frustration. Her eyes wandered the room, knowing it was in there. She spotted it and glared, causing the puppy to cower a little. “Chloe, you’ve got to keep it out of my studio!”

“I’m so sorry, Bec.” Chloe genuinely was sorry. She felt bad. But she couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “But you do know to close the door if you don’t want her in there.”

“No, Chloe you told me you’d train it! You told me you’d teach it to behave. I shouldn’t have to close the doors in my own home because I’m worried that damn dog is going to destroy my shit!” Beca took the headphones back and stormed out of the room. 

A few seconds later Chloe could hear Beca yell in anger.

“OH MY HELL!” She screamed. 

“Beca?” Chloe asked cautiously. She walked out and saw Beca down the hall, by her studio door. She was standing there frozen and turned, the look on her face was one of utter disgust. 

“I just stepped in dog shit.” Beca grumbled angrily. Chloe’s face fell as she looked over at the puppy who was now hiding between Chloe’s legs. 

Beca walked/hobbled further down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside she slammed the door. 

“You’ve gotta behave, Billie… Beca’s not going to put up with this much longer.” Chloe explained to the little white dog as she bent down and started petting her. 

* * *

Beca walked into the house to find it completely dark. She knew that Chloe was probably still out but wasn’t sure. She guested she had her answer. 

She walked further in and flipped on the light switch in the kitchen. Hearing a small whine from the corner of the room Beca turned and looked over to see Billie wagging her tail as fast as she could. The little dog gave another whimper and barked.

Beca glared at the dog. She didn’t hate it. No. She did not hate Billie. Mainly because Chloe loved her and Beca knew it. So anything that made Chloe happy, made Beca happy. 

What she didn’t like was that this dog seemed to only want to do one thing, and that’s piss Beca off! 

“You want out?” Beca asked as she walked over to the kennel. 

Beca had made Chloe buy the kennel, telling her that if Chloe or Beca wasn’t home then Billie had to be in it or outside. The last thing she needed was to come home to the house torn apart because no one was watching the damn thing.

Billie jumped excitedly as Beca approached the cage and opened the door. 

Admittedly yes, the dog was cute. And Beca did smile at the sight of her bouncing up and down like that, as her little tail whipped around so fast Beca worried she would fly away. 

“Come on then,” Beca mumbled as she swung it open and stepped back, allowing the white ball of fluff to come out of the cage. “Let’s go outside.” 

Beca hooked the leash up to Billie’s collar and walked over to their back door and out into the cool night air.

Beca walked around with the dog, her phone out and flipping through Instagram, as she waited for Billie to go to the bathroom. 

They’d been walking around the back yard for about five minutes and Beca was quickly losing her patience with the dog. 

“Come on, I have stuff to do.” Beca whined. Billie looked up at her and continued to sniff around. She squatted down and peed but got up after a few seconds and continued to walk around. 

Beca decided that was enough and walked her and the dog back into the house. She let Billie off the leash and gave her one of the small treats by the door. Not bothering to praise her like Chloe always does. Yay, she peed. Big deal…

Moving further into the house and over to the home studio, where she planned on spending the rest of her night, Beca didn’t notice that she had a little shadow in the form of a little ball of white fluff.

She sat down and pulled her shitty pair of head phones over and onto her neck, and powered on her computer. As she was waiting for the computer to power on all the way she heard a small whine from down by her feet. Beca looked down and there was Billie, staring up at her. 

“What?” Beca asked as she looked at the dog. Billie jumped up and had her front paws resting on Beca’s knee. Her tail wagging happily. 

“You’re so weird. Can’t you tell when someone doesn’t want you?” Beca asked. She laughed slightly at herself. Why the hell was she talking to a dog? Not like it could understand her. 

Beca hesitated but eventually gave in and awkwardly scratched behind the dogs ear. “I still don’t like you.” 

Eventually the puppy wandered off and left Beca to her work. She got lost in her work that she hadn’t even realized Billie was being awfully quiet. 

It wasn’t until her own need to go to the bathroom crept in that she got up from her desk and headed to the bathroom down the hall. She flipped on the lights and her eyes grew wide as she took in the bathroom floor. 

“I am going to kill this fucking dog.” Beca mumbled to herself. She turned around and saw the dog sitting there, just staring at her. At least she had the decency to look somewhat ashamed as she bent down and her ears laid back slightly. 

Beca turned back and sighed as she bent down and began to pick up all the torn up toilet paper. “How did you even get this?”

* * *

Beca yawned as she walked into her’s and Chloe’s room. She scratched the back of her head and smiled over at her girlfriend. 

“How was your day?” Beca asked as she walked into their closet to change. 

“It was good, Mark is really starting to come along in his reading.” Chloe explained. Mark was a student that Chloe had been worried about for awhile now, so when Beca heard that she popped her head out. 

“That’s amazing!” She smiled at her girlfriend happily. “I knew you could do this!”

Chloe beamed at her and turned her attention back to Billie who was sprawled out on the bed next to her. Beca couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She didn’t want the dog on the bed, but Chloe couldn’t help herself and Beca knew it. 

“Can you please go put the dog to bed?” Beca asked as she walked out of the closet and over to the bed. 

“She is in bed.” Chloe stated with a cheeky smile.

“No, she’s sleeping in her kennel, Chloe.” Beca stated. 

“Oh come on, Bec. How could you say no to that face?” Chloe looked down at Billie and then back up at Beca. Almost as if she could understand Chloe, Billie looked up and turned her head to Beca.

“Dude, I’m not waking up to pee all over my bed or hair in my face.” Beca stated. “She’s sleeping in the kennel.”

Chloe picked up Billie and put her in front of her face, she used her best cartoon character voice, pretending as if she was speaking as the dog, “Why are you so mean to me? Just let me sleep with you and mom! Pwease Beca! Pwease!” 

“Nope, you’re sleeping on your own bed.” Beca stated defiantly. She sat down on the bed. “Do I need to take her to her kennel, Chlo?”

“Beca, come on. Just one night.” Chloe sighed. Her unreal puppy dog eyes felt like they were boring into Beca’s soul.

“Fuck…” Beca mumbled. “Why do you do this to me, Beale!”

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Beca finally broke.

“Fine.” She stated with a huff. 

Chloe smiled brightly at the woman and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, babe!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Beca grumbled as she pulled the blankets out and slid into them. She looked over at Chloe as she laid down. “Goodnight, baby.”

“I love you!” Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca softly. 

“Love you, too.” Beca smiled into the kiss that was eventually interrupted by a tiny little nose pushing it’s way in between them. Beca moved away and glared at the dog. “You’re gunna be a cockblocker too?”

Chloe laughed at that as she picked up Billie and shifted herself to where she was laying on her back. “Stop pretending like you don’t like her. You know you do.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

After that the lights were turned off and the two drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Beca’s eyes shot open and she looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the screaming was coming from. 

Her mind was in a sleeping haze but still there was something wrong and she knew it. 

Finally her mind seemed to wake up more and she could tell what was going on, Billie was screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Was she hurt?

What’s going on?

Where is she?

Beca flipped on her lap light and turned to see Chloe starting to wake up as well but Billie was not in sight. Beca looked down on her side of the bed and found Billie laying there, frozen, screatching. 

Realization hit that the dog must have fallen off their bed. 

Worries that she was seriously hurt, Beca jumped out of bed and knelt on the floor. She hesitated to touch her, not wanting to cause the puppy any pain.

“Hey, come here, what’s wrong?” Beca softly called to the dog as she put her hand out. Billie stopped screaming but remained frozen. Beca’s heart was racing as she tentatively put her hand on Billie’s back and pulled her closer to her, ready to release the dog at any sign of pain. But Billie didn’t wince or cry out in pain at all. 

Eventually Beca was holding her in her arms and softly petting her. 

“It’s okay,” Beca promised as she softly pet the dog, trying to feel for any possible injuries. 

Eventually Billie began to lossen up and snuggled her way into Beca’s chest. 

“You’re okay,” Beca promised again as she stood up. Sitting there, watching her was Chloe. Her eyes big and bright. 

“What happened?” Chloe asked in concern as she looked at Beca and Billie.

“Not sure, I think she fell off the bed or something.” Beca explained. She put Billie back on the bed and climbed on herself. As soon as she was in place Billie was crawling onto her lap. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Chloe laughed. “Cuddling with her hero.” 

“I am not your hero and I only cuddle with Chloe over there.” Beca stated looking down at Billie.

“That’s not what I just witnessed.” The red head smirked alluding to just a few moments ago when Beca was comforting the little dog. 

“Shut up.” Beca grumbled under her breath as she moved Billie off her lap. She reached over and turned her lamp off. “Maybe you should take it to it’s kennel. I need to get my sleep.”

“Beca Mitchell, you love this dog and you know it!” Chloe stated defiantly. 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” Beca stated, and unseen by Chloe she was smirking. 

* * *

Beca smiled as she walked off the plane. It had been two months since she’d been back in LA. Two long, amazing, hard months on tour. 

She and Chloe had talked everyday and facetimes at least once a week if not more. But she was beyond excited to see her and get to hug her. 

So as she entered the terminal and looked around, it didn’t take long for her to spot the red head. A smile filled her face as she practically ran forward, colliding with Chloe. 

“Hey,” Chloe laughed as her arms wrapped easily around Beca like it was where they belonged. 

“Hi,” Beca pulled back slightly and planted a kiss to Chloe’s lips. “God I missed you!”

“Don’t ever go away for so long!” Her girlfriend ordered and pulled her into another tight hug. “Billie and I missed you way too much.”

“I missed you so much, babe!” Beca stated again. They pulled apart and quickly laced their fingers together. 

“Let’s go home.” Chloe smiled and Beca nodded in agreement. 

The whole drive back to their house all Chloe could talk about was her students, Billie, and how excited she was that Beca was finally home. Beca didn’t really get a word in edgewise but didn’t care. She could listen to Chloe talk for forever and never get tired of it.

Once they pulled into the driveway and they walked into the house Beca seemed to physically relax. She was home. Finally home.

A sudden rush of excitement filled her as Billie, now bigger, ran up to her and happily danced around her feet. Forgetting that she was supposed to not like Billie she gushed excitedly. 

“Billie! Oh my god look at you, you’re huge!” Beca gasped as she bent down and pet the little dog. She scratched behind her ears and smiled as the dog jumped up and kissed her nose. “Hi girl! It’s good to see you you little punk.” 

Chloe stood behind her and smiled brightly. She knew that Beca loved the puppy. She had known from the moment they got her that Beca loved her. She was just to stubborn to admit it. This however this was not going to go unused. 

“I thought you hated her?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow. Beca stiffened at her words, almost as if she forgot that Chloe was there. 

She stood up and turned. “I do.” She stated simply before picking up her back and walking away. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at her. 

“You aren’t fooling anyone, Bec!” She yelled as Beca walked up the stairs. Chloe looked down at Billie who was now dancing around her feet. “She’s not fooling anyone is she, girl?” 

* * *

Beca was laying on the couch as she scrolled through her Instagram, liking various pictures from the Bella’s, her tour group, and her family. 

Chloe was on the other couch. She stood up after a little bit. “I’m gunna go shower.”

Beca nodded her head and smiled over at her. “Sounds good.” 

Beca was left alone for a few minutes when She felt Billie come up and lick her arm. She looked over and smiled at the dog. 

“Hey, weirdo.” She coed as she pulled the dog onto her. Billie happily settled on her chest and licked her cheek. Beca laughed a little. “Thanks for being such a good friend to your mom while I was gone.”

She played with the puppy on her chest like that for a few minutes. Laughing as the dorky dog kept trying to nip at her finger, but was too slow. 

“Eh hem…” Beca heard from behind her. She tilted her head and standing there was Chloe with her phone out. Beca knew she was either videoing or taking a picture of Beca’s current state. “Tell me, Becs. You don’t like Billie, right?”

Beca rolled her eyes affectionately, “Shut up, Beale…” She laughed and turned back to the dog. “She’s still my enemy at times, but I guess she’s not always bad.”

“I knew you were a big softy at heart…” Chloe stated with a laugh.

Beca shook her head and looked at Billie. “Your mom’s just jealous that you like me more then her…”

[Social Media Edit](https://aca-bechloe47.tumblr.com/post/615086018461335552/i-hate-how-much-i-dont-hate-you)


End file.
